


Колыбельная славян

by kit_sune



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_sune/pseuds/kit_sune





	Колыбельная славян

Тишина... Понятие относительное, ведь даже в самую темную ночь жизнь вокруг кипит. Не так ярко, конечно, как при свете. Но она есть! А значит есть и звуки.   
Одним из таких звуков была тихая колыбельная. Женский грудной голос напевал без слов.  
Небольшой деревянный дом на окраине леса, вдалеке от жилья других людей. Только лес и поля кругом.  
На крыльце около избы сидела женщина.   
На первый взгляд, она мало чем отличалась от других. Однако, стоило присмотреться к ней получше, сразу становилось ясно, что это не так.  
Даже сейчас, в редкие минуты покоя, в женщине чувствовалась несгибаемая, совсем не женская внутренняя сила. Но в глазах ее светилась мудрость и доброта.  
На коленях женщины сидел мальчик лет двух. Он сонно жмурил глаза, прижимаясь к матери.   
Женщина, улыбнувшись, покрепче прижала сына к себе. Тот слегка застонал и спросонья заворочался. Женщина ласково посмотрела на него и еле слышно начала петь, покачивая мальчика на руках. Потихоньку он снова начал засыпать, убаюканный родным голосом матери.  
Деревья качали кронами, ветер завывал в полях. Дремота начала подкрадываться и к матг.   
Раздался детский плач. Задремавшая женщина встрепенулась и снова тихо запела. 

Качнет колыбель тихо Дрема-ночница,   
Коснется лба нежной рукой.   
Уставшее Солнце все ниже садится,   
Скрываясь за Росью-рекой.   
И Месяц уж по небу ходит высоко,   
Он млад нынче и залатовлас.   
А зори его холодны и далеки,   
Но чем-то похожи на нас. 

Ой, лели, усни. А я буду тихонько   
Тебе напевать о ветрах.   
О лютых морозах, о зимах студеных,   
Что спят в человечьих сердцах.   
Там хитрые змеи, там вещие птицы,   
Там люди без песен и глаз.   
Они под полой прячут души и лица,   
Но чем-то похожи на нас. 

А знаешь, мой лада, есть люд за горами   
Без слез, без богов, без любви.   
У них неживая земля под ногами,   
А руки и думы в крови.   
У варваров мечи и речи булатны,   
Ты с ними сразишься не раз.   
Они так жестоки и так непонятны,   
Но чем-то похожи на нас. 

Женщина снова посмотрела на крепко уснувшего сына. В ее глазах была тревога и беспокойство. Она предвидела его судьбу. Тяжелую, но великую. Ту, о которой мечтают многие, но которую не пожелаешь никому.   
Тяжкий вздох и последний куплет колыбельной:

А пуще всего ты узнаешь, мой сокол,   
О жизни великих людей.   
О воле-невольной, о доле нелегкой,   
Об удали славных мужей.   
Там дивные дивы да щедрые нивы   
Любовь и красу берегли,   
Чтоб снова рождались благи и счастливы   
Все дети Славянской земли!


End file.
